


Habits of the Mermaid Gender

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oviposition, Voyeurism, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes his office right up against the mermaid tank. For more reasons than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits of the Mermaid Gender

**Author's Note:**

> a cross post from my blog from forever ago

Like usual, Gavin's desk being pushed up against the tank proves to be a bad idea. He's distracted so easily by the mermaids that it's rare he ever gets any work done at this desk. That's alright, though, he has people for that. Today's distraction in the large, open tank is Geoff and Jack socialising as usual.

They're mates, at least Gavin is pretty sure. They push their faces together affectionately and fondly nuzzle one another; a sort of 'kiss'. This isn't unusual at all. However, Jack twirls her tail around Geoff's and circles him in a dramatic gesture that is also very familiar. It's not exactly a mating dance but rather is sort of like flirting. She rubs their fins together and swims little circles around him, clockwise then anti clockwise. In reply, Geoff makes an approving noise. This is a good indicator that they’re going to have sex. Jack typically isn’t the initiator in these situations but that's not that unusual, either.

The club is closed for minor renovations at the moment, Ryan thought it would be fun to yank down a chandelier in the observation nook, but Gavin prefers it that way. It feels more intimate like this. Jack wraps her tail around Geoff’s and squeezes him until they both sink a little. They’ve proven that swimming and sex are two things very hard to do at the same time and while Geoff will usually make a little hole in the sand for them, Jack is less interested in doing so.

Ryan, having previously been minding his own business, curiously raises his head when he realises what’s going on. He shimmies himself out of the sand and wanders over with a few shakes of the tail. Geoff untangles himself from Jack quickly, darting away from Ryan with an annoyed sound on his mouth. Fairly, Ryan has a habit of bullying Geoff pretty hard. However, he typically leaves them alone while they’re doing their thing. This is new. Gavin hurriedly assures the cameras are on, they're rarely not, and focused on where the mermaids are.

Ryan twirls himself for Jack and Geoff. They’ve seen Ryan mate with both Geoff and Jack before but never together. While Jack is receptive to Ryan’s little flirting display, Geoff looks at him suspiciously. As if to persuade him further, Ryan rubs their fins together and presses his face against Geoff’s collar. With some reluctance, Geoff makes a small ‘mmrp’ of clear interest and Jack joins in. The two of them circle him fondly, rubbing their tails together and urging Geoff against the tank wall with their bodies.

Gavin shifts a bit, moving his chair to assure he can see what’s going on. They’re really close to him, giving him a front row seat to the show. Geoff purrs so loud it vibrates the glass. Jack bites his neck and shoulder with gentle teeth, nibbling on the hard scales that cover his soft bits. Ryan in the mean time pushes his face behind Geoff’s ears, nuzzling him insistently and growling fondly. It’s a tangled mess of tails and fins but Geoff is just adoring the attention. His gills flutter softly with pleasure and Ryan runs his tongue over them. With a few little rolls of her hips, Jack’s pale orange dick slowly unsheathes from her lap. Though only the tip at first, the strange little appendage curls around on itself as it slides out and eagerly seeks out Geoff’s slit.

The mermaid’s anatomy is absolutely fascinating to Gavin. He watches, enthralled, as the tip of Jack’s cock gingerly prods at Geoff’s opening. The scales at his lap part gradually, revealing the soft, plump, strangely coloured muscle underneath. Without his scales protecting it, Geoff's tender underflesh is exposed to the water where it throbs, desperate for attention. A little at a time, Jack’s cock slips into him and Geoff’s slit stretches to snugly accommodate her. It twists and wriggles as it pushes into him and Geoff croons hotly. His fins flutter in his pleasure and Ryan ruts against his hip.

Gavin isn’t quite sure what Ryan is up to here. They're tangled together closely but it's crowded and their tails twist together like braids. He watches on quietly as Ryan's cock begins to unsheathe as well and eagerly searches for something to wrap itself around or bury itself in. Much like Jack, Ryan finds Geoff's exposed slit. Gavin feels he makes much of the same surprised gasp Geoff does when the tip of Ryan's dick nudges against Geoff's alright full slit.

Geoff curls the end of his tail tightly around Jack's and Jack nips at his ear and gills warmly. He shimmies his hips as Ryan's dick pushes in right alongside Jack's. It's already a tight fit and Ryan is pretty well endowed. The only frame of reference they have for mermaid size is Jack of course but even if Jack is small, Ryan's still pretty big. Geoff's little 'mmrp's of pleasure don't seem to be stressed at any rate. No, instead he seems to be enjoying it.

If Gavin has learned anything about mermaid mating habits it's that a, they definitely have sex for fun and b, they're kinky as hell. This is pretty obvious when Ryan keeps trying to seduce another species, though. Geoff grabs onto Ryan's neck with his hand, fingers pressed into his gills in what probably isn't a very pleasant sensation. Ryan just purrs, though, leaning his head over to nuzzle Jack firmly. His dick worms insistently as it tries to work itself in, the movement aiding in stretching Geoff's slit to accommodate him.

Jack chitters faintly as she grasps Geoff's waist to steady him upright. Ryan twitches his hips forward and Geoff muffles a little croon of a sound. Even with his slit already stuffed with Jack, Ryan gradually slips more and more of his cock into Geoff. Gavin swallows heatedly. Jack's dick curls around Ryan's inside him and all of Geoff's fins tremble with absolute pleasure.

The sight of Geoff stretched around the thick bases of both Jack and Ryan's cocks is ridiculously hot. Geoff arches against the tank wall and his gills flutter excessively as he catches his breath. His slit clings to them eagerly and Gavin can see the two appendages constantly oscillating inside of him. Ryan makes a chortle of a noise as if to say 'see? I told you it'd fit'.

Together, Ryan and Jack roll their hips into Geoff and he just loves it. He grabs at their waists as if to pull them in more and uses his tail to pull them closer. Jack nips at the scales around his neck while Ryan runs his tongue over the twitching ear fins. Geoff is far too distracted to reciprocate, his purrs nearly deafening now.

It stops suddenly, though, Geoff alert all at once if his fanned out fins are any indicator. He glances down with a small, wanton 'muur' in his throat and Gavin realises quickly that they must be laying eggs. Geoff squirms a bit, tail thrashing as he gets closer and closer to his own orgasm. Jack and Ryan have to pin him down, Ryan using the broad weight of his torso to hold him against the glass and Jack squeezing his tail in hers. Despite being pressed so close together, Gavin gets a glimpse of the the eggs traveling down Jack’s cock and squeezing into Geoff’s slit where they disappear.

Geoff lets out a whimper of a noise as he comes, the muscles in his tail convulsing tightly and his eyes fluttering shut. They continue to hold him still against the wall even as Geoff limpens a little. A bump appears low in his belly, the obvious outline of an egg, and Ryan presses his hand to it gently. In response, Geoff softly beeps. Ryan chortles at him and Jack makes a warm purr of affection; a conversation of some sort. The bump steadily grows with each egg until Geoff is panting and his gills fluffing with every breath. With both of them at it, Geoff already looks far fuller than usual.

Jack nuzzles him firmly and she rubs her fingers against the edges of his stretched slit. Gavin's never seen Geoff take two batches of eggs, let alone simultaneously, but if anything, Geoff is needy to have them in him. He cradles the bulge of eggs with his hand and they shift under his skin as more pop in. He's got to be stuffed already.

Ryan withdraws first and that makes room for some more eggs. He lays fewer of them but they're bigger. Jack's clutches, on the other hand, are made of lots of smaller ones. They chitter at one another as Geoff breaks down into shudders. Jack seems to be trying to sooth him, nibbling his gills and neck and cooing sweetly as she fondles his tummy. When she finally pulls out, Geoff's belly is well swollen with eggs. One of them peeks out from his slit and a few are forced out just by Geoff's movement, his pouch not big enough to hold them all.

Geoff presses his fingers to his slit as if to prevent any more from falling out and he floats downward towards the sandy floor as he begins to catch his breath. The little eggs rest in the sand for the time being where they're clearly not very safe. Ryan examines them curiously for a moment, turning himself upside down for a better look.

The noise Geoff makes is what they've deciphered as Ryan's name, or at least what Geoff calls him. In response, Ryan makes a short, nonchalant 'mrrp' and he picks up one of the eggs. Geoff repeats the noise, irritably this time, and Ryan just repeats his. Ryan pops the egg in his mouth, filters the water out through his gills, and pops it between his teeth. The act always makes Gavin a little queasy.

Geoff darts towards him angrily and Ryan hurriedly darts back. Unfortunately, Geoff is too full to move much at the moment. In his hasty movement, several more eggs slip out of his slit and Geoff trembles. Ryan titters teasingly. Slowly, Geoff sinks to the bottom of the tank and he uses his tail to hurriedly gather up his lost eggs and bring them close to him. He buries them in a little mound in the sand to hide them from Ryan. Jack circles him curiously for a moment but ultimately seems to not be interested and swims off to find something to eat. Likewise, Ryan leaves Geoff alone in favour of finding an easier snack.

Once gone, Geoff uncovers his little eggs again and checks them with his fingers obsessively. He pushes away one, likely a dud, and gathers the rest close to him. Geoff is already packed full, another egg ready to slip out of his slit, but he just pushes it back in with his fingers. He takes one of the eggs that has fallen out and presses it against his slit firmly, working it back in. A shiver goes down his back and his gills fan out in a gasp as it pops in.

Geoff rasps out a little purr and hurriedly works on the second. The muscles in his tail flex as he does what he can to make room for the few extra eggs, pushing them in as deep as he can with his fingers. It takes more and more effort to get them in as the pile grows smaller. His tail coils up tensely and Geoff lets out a strangled 'mmp' as he comes again. He closes his eyes as he rubs the last little egg against his slit and uses both hands to pop it in.

Certainly too stuffed to move, Geoff settles himself in the sand to allow the eggs in him to settle and root. He keeps one hand on his slit to make sure no others fall out and uses the other to massage his belly a little, crooning contently.

Gavin clears his throat a little, looking around his office mutely as he adjusts himself in his pants. He has a _bit_ of a boner to take care of.

\- x -

Geoff groans loudly from the sandy floor.

"Ugh, I wasn't meant to hold this many," he complains again. Jack has taken to ignoring him mostly, not that that's unusual. She doesn't care about his problems at all!

"We can have more, Geoff," she assures as she continues to rub her face on her favourite stone. "You don't need to hold them all." Yeah, he knows that. Geoff wriggles slightly to look down at his slit again, working his fingers against it softly. It won't close and it feels funny having it out like this.

"The humans keep taking them, though," Geoff replies.

"Because you keep laying too many," Jack reminds him. "There's not room in here." Geoff taps his teeth together irritably.

"Can't you be sympathetic for two seconds?" he huffs. Jack flicks her tail at him.

"If you'd just let me help you," Ryan urges, swimming over with a mouthful of kelp to examine Geoff on his back. Geoff hurriedly covers his slit with his hands.

"You're not gonna eat them!" he snaps back.

"Just, like, one," Ryan tries to persuade. "They're going to get too cold if you don't close your pouch up anyways." He's working on it! He's just too stuffed; his slit is too swollen. Ryan plucks at his hands easily, trying to move them away, and Geoff growls at him. He flips his tail up to wap Ryan away and the action stirs the eggs again. Urgently, he presses on his slit to stop them from coming out. Ryan laughs as he swims away.

The top of their tank opens and one of the Lads beckons to them with a rumbly sound. Jack and Ryan gladly stop what they're doing to swim to the surface but Geoff remains where he is begrudgingly. He can smell the food being dropped in but he doesn't want to move yet. Michael makes a noise at him, his name, and Geoff looks up halfly.

"'m fine," he beeps back. He can eat later. With a mildly annoyed twist of her tail, Jack swims back down to hand him food. Geoff purrs loudly in appreciation and Jack rolls her fins dismissively.

"You big fry," she scoffs and she pushes her face against his fondly. Geoff beams.


End file.
